An electrical connector is generally used for signal transmission between two electronic elements that are not electrically connected directly. For example, signal transmission between a chip module in a ball grid array (BGA) encapsulation form and a circuit board is implemented through a BGA electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating body and a terminal disposed in the insulating body. The terminal is provided with an elastic contact portion. A solder ball of the chip module is pressed and connected to the elastic contact portion to implement electric contact. When the chip module or the electrical connector shakes under an external force, transient open circuit between the elastic contact portion of the terminal and the solder ball of the chip module easily occurs, thereby affecting signal transmission between the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the above problem.